A memory cell stores information, e.g., one or more bits of information. In conventional computer memories, memory cells are arranged into arrays and accessed by word lines and bit lines. For example, flash memory stores information in an array of memory cells based on floating-gate transistors. A sense amplifier reads the information in a memory cell by sensing the current flowing from the memory cell and comparing the current to a reference current. A single sense amplifier can be used for many memory cells in an array of memory cells by appropriate configuration of word lines and bit lines.